


Convergence

by HayleePescod



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Gen, Mirror Universe, Multi, Multiple Selves, Multiple Universes Colliding, Parallel Universes, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rule 63, Screenplay/Script Format, Tarsus IV, The kelvin timeline crew is here don’t worry, Timeline Shenanigans, i'm not tagging all the characters you Know who they are, its mirror!verse but like... Lite(tm), jim gets a bit of a surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 06:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayleePescod/pseuds/HayleePescod
Summary: Space. The final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship: Enterprise. Her five year mission? To seek out strange and exciting new worlds, new civilizations, and new life. To boldly go where no one has gone before.2265.When an order comes in from Admiral Barnett instructing the crew of the USS Enterprise to investigate a distress signal sent out by a nearby starbase, our heroes get more than they bargain for. Thrown into an alternate reality where humanity was significantly less than kind to our Vulcan neighbours, they enter a race not only to get home, but to stay alive long enough to do it.





	Convergence

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first (and likely last lol) foray into the ST fandom, at least formally, and also consequentially my take on what the fourth Kelvin Timeline film could be, rather than whatever mess Tarantino may or may not come up with--apologies if you like him or his work, but I don't feel like he's the right director for such an iconic series, especially since he doesn't understand or even like the reboots, and essentially wants to make ST4 "Pulp Fiction" but in space. A movie doesn't need to be gory and grim-dark to be significant and impactful, and Star Trek has never really been gory or grim-dark, so why start now.
> 
> This work is written in a screenplay format, sort of. It isn't polished, and is more of a finalized working draft than anything concrete (ie proper scene blocking) so keep that in mind when my formatting doesn't really appear consistent. I also apologize for the block-quote formatting; the word doc I have open does it correctly, but the AO3 format doesn't seem to like the margins so I differentiated the dialogue the best I could.
> 
> As a note: my mirror!verse isn't really something I would consider the typical mirror!verse, at least on paper. While if this were made into a movie (or even if someone decides to do art for it) I would absolutely flesh certain parts out a bit more and make it a little grittier visually, the main context for the mirrors is that they're literally just a continuation of the path we're already on. There is no ideological turnaround in the face of impending disaster, like there appears to be in both the original and alternate series. There is no "these people are completely, unflinchingly, horrible." It's a representation of the slide towards apathy, and the apparent military-industrial leaning towards domination and coercion rather than cooperation.
> 
> Other than my take on elements of canon, Ensign Sanders, as well as the characterizations of characters that don't appear in the AOS/Kelvin timeline, none of this is my intellectual property.
> 
> Enjoy!

FADE IN

[A black screen; base heavy instrumental music. Gunfire. The screen brightens as something above the camera begins to move – becomes a tank – men are shouting orders. In the lower corner of the screen flashes the year 2017 in green type, the numbers tick upwards quickly as the scene changes. The tank moves off the camera and the view swerves around it: a warzone. Buildings collapse, we are somewhere in the Middle East. More shouting, it becomes indistinct.]

MAN (V.O)

> … And making a near unanimous statement earlier today, the nation’s top scientists have declared this a national emergency, and urge the government to make a stand…

[A bomb explodes nearby, the screen begins to change. Heavy boots making clouds of dust in the dirt, dying crops, a man’s hand reaches out to touch one of the plants, it breaks in his hand (2020)]

MAN (CON’T) (V.O)

> … against the accelerated death of our home planet. They’ve been warning us about global warming for decades, and personally I don’t see why it’s suddenly becoming a problem now…

[The camera rises: the man is alone in a field, the sun bakes down on him, not a cloud in sight. The irrigation systems pass over the crop, spraying no water. It extends for miles, disappearing into the distance]

[Scene: a conference. 2021. A man in a suit stands on a stage before a crowd of people. Behind him is a video: a rocket blasts off from the ground, accelerating towards Mars (the screen changes to show the rocket’s path, and then a scale model of a Mars colony)]

MAN

> And I promise that in five years time, we will have established a fully functional colony. This is the future, folks.

[The audience claps, and the man basks in the applause]

WOMAN (V.O)

> We all have choices to make.

[Scene: a HALLWAY in a research facility. 2034. An alarm blares, and everything is bathed in red light. People run in and out of doors, some carrying files, others notebooks, all panicked. Someone shouts over the noise. The camera follows a young woman as she runs down the hall, out of the building, and up a hillside towards the underbrush. She and several others crouch low in the dirt. Camera: rising upwards. The facility implodes dramatically]

WOMAN (CON’T) (V.O)

> Some of them hard.

[Scene: OPEN WATER. 2039. A group of people in boats float aimlessly, the sun beating down on them. A baby cries. The music begins to intensify]

WOMAN (CON’T) (V.O)

> Some of them, we can’t be proud of.

[Scene: a group of MEN and WOMEN stand over a crowd of people, flanked by armed guards. 2045.]

[Scene: a BATTLEFIELD. SOLDIERS fire at one another while a bomb explodes in the background]

MAN (V.O)

> And some of them are more important than we realize.

[The music cuts. Scene: an OPEN FIELD. A ROCKET touches down in open space. A group of MEN and WOMEN shield their eyes from the glare. The camera focuses on the door of the rocket.]

[The opening notes of Mourning Ritual’s _Bad Moon _Rising (instrumental) begin to play]

[Scene: SHIPYARD, DRY DOCK. IOWA, 2071. A HOVERCAR passes over the screen, blacking it momentarily before moving forward. MEN and WOMEN dressed in grey uniforms crisscross the yard, carrying equipment. The camera rises upwards, and we see the skeleton of humanity’s first INTERSTELLAR STARSHIP. A WOMAN crosses in front of the camera and we are now in-]

[SPACE. A WARZONE. A fleet of STARSHIPS gun down several space ships, all different in design.]

[The camera cuts quickly between active warzones and humanity branching into other systems, each with location titles: ROMULUS, the ORION DELTA, ANDOR, QO’NOS. The timeline marker continues upwards until it reaches 2200. The final cut away becomes a SPACE STATION over EARTH, with several STARSHIPS in dock.]

[The song cuts abruptly, leaving us in silence]

[SAN FRANSISCO, 2258, in the AUDITORIUM. A MAN stands before a podium, with a WOMAN to his left. There are four others seated behind them. All wear stiff grey uniforms. On the far side of the lecture stage sits a MAN in a wheelchair, also in grey. The camera is behind two MEN, watching over their shoulders and looking down at the lecture stage. We cannot see their faces.]

MAN

> The admiralty would like to recognize James Kirk.

[The MAN on the left (JAMES KIRK) stands, and the camera follows him down a set of stairs, still hovering over his shoulder. The auditorium is silent. KIRK takes his place to the left of the WOMAN, and the camera shifts to look out at the auditorium, with the ADMIRAL at the podium on the far right]

ADMIRAL

> For your achievements at the academy, and as recognition for your dedication to the cause, Starfleet hereby bestows upon you, James Kirk, the rank of captain.

[The WOMAN, stands before KIRK and pins something on his chest. He nods briefly at her, and she retakes her place on his right. The audience applauds, but it is stunted.]

ADMIRAL (CON’T)

> And for going above and beyond the call of duty in our darkest hour, displaying bravery, commitment to the safety of your crew, and your actions in the survival of our planet, you are stationed henceforth as captain on the _Enterprise_. You may relieve Admiral Pike.

[The ADMIRAL gestures towards the man in the wheelchair, and KIRK crosses the stage to stand before him. We finally see KIRK’s face: he sports a light beard and a scar across his temple, reaching nearly from his cheekbone to his hairline.]

KIRK

> I relieve you, sir.

PIKE

> I am relieved.

[The camera lingers on KIRK, the side of his mouth not facing the crowd quirking up at the corner. _Bad Moon Rising_ (MR cover) begins to play. The camera focuses on the TERRAN EMPIRE INSIGNIA on the collar of KIRK’s uniform, the background fading until the insignia hovers in a black screen. The word CONVERGENCE appears underneath. The screen holds until the first verse (until 0:1:00) finishes, and then the scene cuts to -]

[Twin suns that shine through an open bay window, where JIM KIRK sits on a ledge watching the city below him, twisting his comm device around in his hands idly. The comm beeps quietly, and he flips it open]

WOMAN [v.o]

> Captain Kirk, this is ensign Sanders, do you read me?

JIM

> Reading, Sanders. What have you got for me?

SANDERS [v.o]

> I just received word from engineering, we’ve managed to isolate a path through the electrical field, which means our transporters are up and running again. Is your landing team prepared to beam?

[JIM chuckles to himself and hops down from his ledge, footsteps ringing off the stone floor. The camera zooms away from him, and he is in a type of palace. Light streams in from the windows as he passes them]

JIM

> Just let me round them up and say our goodbyes, and then we’re ready.

[JIM enters a throne room alongside SPOCK and two other officers, one in command gold and another in science blue. The four of them stop before a large, ornate throne, atop which sits a woman with long hair andorange-tinted skin, humanoid though not a terran, in brightly coloured robes. All bow slightly before her, and JIM steps forward]

JIM

> On behalf of my crew, and the federation, I would like to thank you for you hospitality, Empress. And I apologize again for the short notice of our extended stay. 

[The EMPRESS smiles and waves a hand]

EMPRESS

> It was no trouble. As you can see, we are no strangers to guests. I trust your time here was enjoyable?

JIM

> Very much so. As much as I’m sure we would all like to stay, my crew has notified me that the storm has passed, and that we are now able to return to our ship. We are, unfortunately, needed elsewhere.

EMPRESS

> If it is time for you to take your leave, then no one here will stop you. But you can tell your federation that we are more than willing to cooperate with them. 

[JIM takes his comm from his pocket and smiles brightly at her, clearly relieved]

JIM

> I’m glad to hear it.

[JIM presses a button on his comm, opening the channel]

JIM

> _Enterprise_, this is Kirk. Four to beam up.

[Transporter sequence: the four officers dematerialize in the throne room, and rematerialize in the transporter room of the STARSHIP _ENTERPRISE_ as the scene changes. A YOUNG WOMAN in command gold and a hijab meets them, handing JIM a data pad as he steps down from the dais]

JIM (CON’T)

> Sanders, good, just the woman I needed to see. Do we know why there was a problem with the transporters?

[SANDERS shakes her head, walking with JIM and SPOCK as they leave the room. The three exit into the hallway as JIM scrolls through the information he was given]

SANDERS

> Nothing conclusive. Lieutenant Commander Scott did say that he received some strange readings from the core right before the system shutdown, though he pegged it as interference from the electrical field.

[JIM continues reading, nodding at her to continue – he can tell that she has more to say]

SANDERS (CON’T)

> But in my opinion, sir, and I know this may be out of line –

JIM

> Out with it, Sanders.

[The three stop in front of a turbolift, and when the doors open, they step inside.]

SPOCK

> Computer, bridge.

[The doors close and the camera cuts to show the three officers from the waist up. JIM is still reading through the pad as SANDERS begins to speak]

SANDERS

> Of course, Captain. In my opinion, the two can’t be as unrelated as he suggests. The core spike could have caused a direct malfunction in the transport software, and combined with interference from the field, is what took us so long to get them back online.

[JIM passes the pad off to SPOCK as the turbolift doors open, and they step onto the BRIDGE, JIM and SANDERS stepping down onto the lower deck]

JIM

> I’ll have Scotty look into it, thanks. When you get off shift, maybe head down to engineering deck three and see if the two of you can’t figure it out.

SANDERS

> Of course, sir. Oh, and captain?

[JIM pauses mid-action as he sits in the captain’s chair]

SANDERS (CON’T)

> Doctor McCoy wanted me to tell you that he’s scheduled your next appointment, as, and these are his words, sir, if it isn’t told to your face you’d never be down there unless he drags you, and you’ve been avoiding Ensign Rand like the plague. Apparently there’s a message on your office system.

[JIM takes his seat and nods, and SANDERS takes her station as well]

UHURA

> Captain, we’re receiving a transmission from Starfleet.

JIM

> Put it through, Lieutenant.

[A video opens on the viewing screen. ADMIRAL BARNETT appears, and JIM sits straighter in his chair]

JIM (CON’T)

> Admiral Barnett.

BARNETT

> Captain. I trust your mission planet-side was a success?

JIM

> It was. What will hopefully prove a fruitful relationship between the federation and the people of Selene Prime has officially been established. I was intending to forward my full report later today.

BARNETT

> That is excellent news.

[There is a beat of silence, in which JIM appears unsure of how to proceed]

JIM

> With all due respect, admiral, I get the feeling this isn’t exactly a social call.

BARNETT

> Because it’s not. One of our research bases has detected a spacial anomaly, and apparently it’s sending off quite a distress signal. Your ship is the only one in the quadrant near enough to answer, and I’d like you to check it out.

JIM

> Of course, sir.

BARNETT

> Patching the coordinates through to you now.

[BARNETT makes a motion offscreen, and there is a series of digital beeps on the other end of the call. At the helm, one of the panels flashes in response]

SULU

Coordinates received, sirs.

BARNETT

> Get on it. Barnett out.

[The video cuts out, leaving the unpolarised view of space in its wake. JIM sags in the captain’s chair, running a hand down his face tiredly]

SULU

> We’re ready to warp, captain.

JIM

> By your leave, Mister Sulu.

SULU

> Of course.

[The camera shows an external view of the _USS Enterprise_ as warp is engaged and the ship slips into subspace, a trail of blue behind her]

[External: the _Enterprise_ enters an ION STORM: a regular storm, in space, sans rain. Lightning flashes, the _Enterprise_ flies through the clouds, narrowly missing several lightning strikes. An intense instrumental accompanies this] 

[BRIDGE: the crew is on high alert – a red light flashes. SULU is the camera’s focus; he is concentrated, determined. The BRIDGE lurches sideways]

BRIDGE OFFICER

> Captain, our systems readings are all over the map.

[EXT: the _Enterprise_ banks a sharp right, and is struck by lightning]

[BRIDGE: JIM and two other OFFICERS are knocked sideways, and JIM nearly falls from his chair. His head hits the armrest, and -] 

[Scene: MEDICAL: there is no alarm. A WOMAN with close-cropped blond hair sit on a bed; she wears a pair of black slacks, boots, and an athletic bra. A GOLD UNIFORM is piled on the bed next to her. A SECOND WOMAN in a BLUE UNIFORM takes a medical reading of the FIRST WOMAN’s ribs with a digital scanner. She frowns.]

SECOND WOMAN

> You know you wouldn’t be in here so much if you would just be careful. Or let an away team consist of someone _other_ than you, Kani, and two security officers. You know that, right?

FIRST WOMAN

> But what sort of captain would I be if I let my crew head into danger without me?

SECOND WOMAN

> A live one?

[A beep comes from the pile of fabric, and the FIRST WOMAN locates and taps the centre of a STARFLEET DELTA, putting on a black long-sleeve shirt]

CAPTAIN

> You’ve got me, what is it?

WOMAN [V.O]

> Your presence is required on the bridge, captain. It is urgent.

[The CAPTAIN frowns, as does the other WOMAN. She pulls the GOLD UNIFORM over her head, and hides a wince]

CAPTAIN

> Gotta go. Duty calls.

[The CAPTAIN takes one of the other WOMAN’s hands between both of hers]

CAPTAIN (CON’T)

> I’ll be fine, Lynn. Always am.

[The CAPTAIN stands, brushes a loose lock of hair out of LYNN’s face, and smiles before walking away. She is almost to the exit of MEDICAL when -]

LYNN

> Go easy on those ribs! They’re still not fully healed!

[The CAPTAIN gives a two-finger mock salute as the door slides open, and then shuts behind her. The camera is on LYNN’s face, and she does not look pleased.]

LYNN (CON’T)

> Infant.

[BRIDGE: ENTERPRISE.]

JIM

(To himself)

> What in the –

SANDERS

> Captain, our core readings are dropping, and fast. 

[JIM rights himself, and the BRIDGE is still in chaos. SULU attempts to navigate the storm, almost oblivious to the crew around him. JIM presses a button on the CHAIR COMM UNIT]

JIM

> Scotty, are you there? 

SCOTTY [V.O]

> Aye, sir. Mind telling me what’s going on up there?

JIM

> We hit a freak storm. Listen, Sanders says our core readings are dropping, I’m sending her to you.

SCOTTY

> Of course, captain. W-

[SCOTTY’s link cuts, and JIM jerks his head towards the TURBOLIFT DOOR but SANDERS is nearly to the upper deck. JIM stands and mounts the stairs to SPOCK’s science station, but the BRIDGE tilts violently again, tossing SANDERS into both JIM and SPOCK. They right her and send her towards the door. She exits.]

JIM

(To SPOCK, quietly)

> Why do I get the feeling that something about this isn’t right?

SPOCK

> It does appear st-

[The BRIDGE lurches again, everyone standing nearly thrown off their feet. SPOCK reaches for JIM, grabbing his wrist to keep the captain upright]

[BRIDGE. Everything is calm. The CAPTAIN from medical enters, passing a WOMAN in BLUE with shoulder length dark hair. She sits in the CAPTAIN’S CHAIR and watches the display. A STORM flashes violently, and stretches in all directions]

CAPTAIN

> And how long would it take us to get around this bad boy?

[A YOUNG MAN in GOLD turns in his seat (lower bridge, front, right) to face her]

MAN

> By my calculations, days, ma’am.

CAPTAIN

> Which would put us behind. We would never make it to the Sularian delta in time.

[The CAPTAIN turns in her chair to face her FIRST OFFICER. From the front, we see her sharp eyebrows, and can make out the tips of her ears, and a divide in her hair. It is clear she is Vulcan. On the right of the UPPER DECK sits a MAN in RED.]

CAPTAIN

> Thoughts?

FIRST OFFICER

> If we wish to be of use, it is in our best interest to attempt to navigate the storm.

CAPTAIN

> What, you aren’t gonna tell me the risks of doing so? 

FIRST OFFICER

> As the odds of you heeding my suggestions are slim, no I am not.

[The CAPTAIN returns to forward-face, smirking. She watches the lightning flash, a determined set to her shoulders.]

CAPTAIN

> Buckle up.

[BRIDGE: ENTERPRISE. JIM and SPOCK stare at one another, wide-eyed, and SPOCK lets go of JIM’s wrist abruptly]

JIM

> Did you just –

SPOCK

> Indeed –

JIM

> Okay seriously –

OFFICER

> Captain, we’re registering critical failures in all systems save life support.

SCOTTY [V.O]

> Jim –

[Scene: ENGINEERING. SCOTTY and SANDERS stand before a TECH PANEL, and behind them is the entrance to the WARP CORE.]

SCOTTY (CON’T)

> I really hate to tell you this, but whatever readings you’re getting up there are very wrong.

JIM [V.O]

> What’s that supposed to mean?

SCOTTY

> The core isn’t shutting down –

[EXT: ENTERPRISE dodges lightning strikes]

SCOTTY (CON’T) [V.O]

> She’s gonna blow.

[The ENTERPRISE is struck by multiple lightning bolts at once, thunder crashes, and the ship disappears in a flash of white light. The scene holds briefly: lightning cracks in the distance, and a low roll of thunder]

[BRIDGE. Eerie silence. Systems come back online, but the red flashing light continues. The VIEWSCREEN displays a small planet. JIM stares at it through the holoscreen before him, which reads out STARFLEET DATA POINTS. The name TARSUS IV runs along the bottom. When JIM speaks, his eyes do not leave the planet.]

JIM

> Is everyone alright?

[An offbeat chorus of “yes, sir”]

JIM (CON’T)

> Good, let’s keep it that way. Spock, I want all hands on deck. Figure out where the hell it is we’ve landed.

SPOCK

> Captain?

[JIM sits in the CAPTAIN’S CHAIR and presses a button, his eyes never leaving the planet]

JIM

> Broadcast ship-wide, for the record.

(Beat)

> Attention crew, this is your captain. We have just survived one of the deadliest storms in our known universe, so congratulations. It has killed far greater men than us. We are, however, stranded. Until we figure out a way home, I want every able member of this crew on alert. Kirk out.

[The BRIDGE CREW regards JIM in shocked silence]

JIM (CON’T)

> In case you haven’t noticed, something is very, very wrong. I’m headed planetside, and in the meantime, Spock has the conn. Uhura, you’re with me. If someone would alert Doctor McCoy that he’s needed in transporter room two, it would be greatly appreciated.

[Scene: TURBOLIFT. JIM stares forward, almost blankly, while UHURA watches him out of the corner of her eye]

UHURA

> So what exactly are we going to be doing down there?

JIM

> Trying to figure out exactly where we are, and find someone who can help us get home.

UHURA

> Are we not – are we not in our own space?

(Beat)

> What’s going on?

[JIM pulls the MANUAL STOP lever abruptly, and the lift grinds to a halt]

JIM

> Either the storm messed with our nav systems more severely than we thought, or we aren’t where we’re supposed to be.

UHURA

> By how much?

JIM

> Twenty two fifty eight. Delta Vega. Do you remember how I made it back to the ship?

[UHURA and JIM regard one another in silence, UHURA bringing a hand up to cover her mouth as she makes the connection between the Prime Universe Spock and their current predicament]

[Scene: TRANSPORTER ROOM. JIM and UHURA speak with an OFFICER]

OFFICER

> I can get you right in the middle of what looks like a small town, but I can’t tell you what’s down there.

[LEONARD enters, carrying a BACKPACK slung over one shoulder.]

JIM

> It’ll have to do.

LEONARD

> What’s this about an away mission?

UHURA

> We’re headed down to Tarsus four.

[UHURA stands on the transporter dais, and JIM turns to follow her. LEONARD catches him by the shoulder, so that JIM’s back is to everyone else]

LEONARD

> Jim, are you sure about this?

JIM

> I am.

[JIM pulls out of LEONARD’s grip and steps onto the transporter, LEONARD not far behind. When everyone is ready, he nods to the operating OFFICER. The three disappear in a shower of gold light]

[Scene: a warehouse complex. PHASER BOLTS crisscross the scene. The CAPTAIN – JAMIE KIRK – and a BLOND MAN in Starfleet-issue survival suits provide cover fire as two ROMULANS load a heavy crate into the back of a large, old military style truck, the vehicle rumbling quietly. The back is full of similar crates, varying in size.]

MAN

> When I said I wanted to keep things interesting, this isn’t exactly what I meant!

[JAMIE laughs, and both duck to avoid being shot]

JAMIE

> Oh, come on Jason, this is no worse than any other Tuesday.

[JAMIE glances behind her, and sees that the truck is loaded. The ROMULANS disappear into the back, and JAMIE jerks her head towards the truck]

JAMIE (CON’T)

> Time to go.

[JAMIE and JASON dodge phaser bolts and climb into the front seat of the truck, JAMIE behind the wheel. She pins the accelerator, and the truck jerks forward, picking up speed. The camera follows it, rising up to see that they are in a compound, and the truck is headed for the GATE, taking fire from all directions. It crashes through and continues into move away from the compound, which is built on the edge of a city. The truck kicks up dust as it navigates rough terrain, and in the distance we can see a rough camp-style town.]

[Scene: CAMP. JAMIE’s truck pulls up the road, and an assortment of alien species watch her as she passes. A group ahead of her has formed a cluster in the middle of the makeshift road, and she honks, but they do not move.]

JAMIE

> Let medical know we got their supplies. Make sure this gets distributed.

[JAMIE is out of the truck before JASON can reply, the door hanging open behind her as she half-jogs towards the group. The shouting increases in volume as she approaches, and several people are pointing phasers and other weapons at someone in the middle. She pushes through the crowd, and we can make out JIM, LEONARD, and UHURA at the centre, their hands held carefully behind their heads]

JIM

> Listen. I have no idea what you’re talking about. I don’t even know what the empire _is_, let alone what I’ve done to make you so angry.

LEONARD

> We just want to help.

KLINGON

> We do not need help from you.

JAMIE

> What’s going on here?

[JIM aborts what he had been going to say at her arrival, staring at her with wide eyes. JAMIE mirrors him briefly, before turning to the KLINGON]

JAMIE (CON’T)

> It’s okay, he’s a friend.

KLINGON

> You know this terran scum?

JAMIE

> _I’m_ terran scum, in case you haven’t noticed. And yes, now clear off.

[The crowd begins to disperse as JAMIE stares them down, leaving the four with a clear path out. They take it, and continue their way through the camp. It appears almost deserted, save for a few clusters of aliens, all different, all busy. Some watch the group as they pass, their eyes on JIM in particular.]

JIM

> I’m beginning to think they don’t like me all that much.

JAMIE

> It’s not you, it’s this place. Here we’re, well let’s just say we aren’t exactly friendly.

UHURA

> We as in humans?

JAMIE

> Yeah. Things are a little different here. So far we’ve had no luck reaching the federation. We’ve been here almost three days? I think? Tarsus time. And nobody will tell me anything unless I badger them about it.

MAN

> Captain!

[A MAN in a survival suit joins the group – we know him from Jamie’s ship, her communications officer]

JAMIE

> Kani, perfect, what’s our status on the first evac batch?

KANI

> It’s not going as well as we hoped, ma’am. Nobody wants to actually run.

JAMIE

> Well, that’s what tends to happen when you get a large group of standoffish, territorial species together. Of course they want to put up a fight.

(To the group)

> We’ve been trying to get these people to find a less occupied planet to hunker down on until they can regroup. As you could probably see from their little display earlier, they aren’t so keen on doing that.

UHURA

> I can help, if you need it.

JAMIE

> That would be much appreciated, lieutenant…?

UHURA

> Uhura. Lieutenant Nyota Uhura.

JAMIE

> Nyota. Well thank you. 

KANI

> You don’t really seem all that surprised, captain.

JAMIE

> Let’s just say that I was expecting them. Now you two go see if you can convince those Orions to get their asses in gear. It’s only a matter of time before he shows up.

LEONARD

> He?

JAMIE

> You’ll see.

[KANI and NYOTA exit, and JAMIE, JIM, AND LEONARD continue their way through the camp. We can see JASON standing before a low tent-like building, a large CRATE next to him, speaking with LYNN.]

JAMIE

> Lynn!

[LYNN watches JAMIE jog towards her, the other two men not far behind. LYNN runs her hands over JAMIE’s shoulders and sides, and, satisfied, cuffs JAMIE hard enough on the side of her head that JAMIE winces]

LYNN

> That’s for not listening to me about taking care of yourself.

JAMIE

> I can’t exactly do that _and_ my job at the same time. You know I can’t sit something out when my crew is in danger.

LEONARD

> Oh, _now_ I know why you seem so familiar. 

[JIM hangs back while LEONARD intrudes on their conversation, politely extending a hand to JAMIE. Both women watch him, eyes narrowed.]

LEONARD (CON’T)

> I’m Doctor Leonard McCoy, ma’am. The chief medical officer of the USS Enterprise. 

LYNN

> You – that means he’s – Jamie what’s going on?

JAMIE

> I’ll explain it, I promise.

[Scene: CAPTAIN’S READY ROOM, _USS ENTERPRISE (JAMIE)_. JIM, LEONARD, LYNN, AND JAMIE stand braced around a central TABLE, a holographic version of JIM, or his mirror, hovers between them]

JAMIE

> Captain James Kirk, one of the most feared officers in the empire. He, in this timeline, is you.

LEONARD

> Which is why we were almost shot first and questioned later? Which I didn’t appreciate, for the record.

JAMIE

> Essentially. My crew isn’t quite as familiar. We raised a bit of suspicion, but I guess traitors aren’t uncommon, which is why we’re still alive.

JIM

> So humans are, what, attempting to rule the galaxy? 

[JAMIE rubs at her temple, wincing slightly. LYNN reaches for her, but JAMIE waves her away]

JAMIE

> Less of an attempt and more of a direct action. I think. But we’ve done some serious damage, that’s for sure.

[LYNN flicks her hand across the screen and a holographic reproduction of the ION STORM fills the space between them, crackling gently.]

LYNN

> Does anyone have any sort of idea about what happened with this?

JIM

> I don’t know about you guys, but it was something really strange.

JAMIE

> Oh, it was definitely –

[JAMIE gasps, clutching at her head as she loses her footing, one knee buckling beneath her.]

[Scene: SPARRING RING (fitness centre). Close-up: KIRK (MIRROR) spars with and OFFICER—the camera zooms out and we see SPOCK (MIRROR). The fight continues for a moment, but KIRK gains the upper hand, and SPOCK yields]

KIRK

> Should we call that even?

SPOCK

> I suppose we must, captain.

[KIRK exits the RING. His COMM device beeps, he answers]

KIRK

> This is the captain.

OFFICER (MALE) (v.o)

> Sir, we should be pulling out of warp above Tarsus in approximately ten minutes. Lieutenant Sulu requested I notify you so that you might make your way to the bridge.

KIRK

> Of course, I’ll get on my way.

[KIRK ends the communication]

KIRK (CON’T)

(To Spock)

> Why don’t you join them on the bridge, Mister Spock?

SPOCK

> And what about you, captain?

KIRK

> I have a stop to make first.

[Scene: MEDICAL, ISS ENTERPRISE_. _The medical deck is dimly lit, eerie. Along one wall is a row of bio-beds, three of which contain bodies. Two sets of sensors beep. Along the other side of the room is a row of agonizers—most are empty, but near the end of the row there are two officers writhing in pain. MCCOY enters, checks the vitals on one of the beds, tends to the unconscious patient]

MCCOY

> Sometimes I wish he wouldn’t go so hard on you. He knows that we don’t have an endless supply of people jumping at the chance to serve with us.

[A NURSE crosses the aisle behind MCCOY, tending to one of the other patients]

MCCOY (CON’T)

> Sometimes I wonder why I ever let him drag me up here in this death trap.

(A chuckle)

> Who am I kidding, I never would have survived the academy without him.

[Someone begins to scream in agony, the MEDICAL door swishes open to reveal KIRK, now in his OFFICER GREYS]

KIRK

> Chapel, if you would be so kind as to leave us?

[MCCOY and his NURSE regard one another across the room, she exits the way that KIRK came in]

MCCOY

> Is there something I can do for you, captain?

[KIRK crosses the room slowly, and MCCOY watches him approach the agonizer chambers. He runs a hand down one of them, it is empty. His reflection in the glass is focused on MCCOY]

KIRK

> We’re about to warp out above Tarsus.

MCCOY

> Tarsus? Why in the –

KIRK

> Orders from command. But I want these chambers prepped.

MCCOY

> Sir?

[MCCOY shifts away from the biobed and stops near the foot of the bed, but comes no closer]

KIRK

> I have express orders from command to destroy a rebel cell. It isn’t going to be pretty.

MCCOY

> Why do I get the feeling that you didn’t come all this way to tell me we’re about to broil some Klingons?

KIRK

> Because command doesn’t see what I do.

MCCOY

> See what?

[MCCOY waits for an answer, and KIRK turns suddenly, crossing the room to grip him by the shoulders.]

KIRK

> They don’t see that our problem is with our own people. There’s a base. On Tarsus, they’ve been stationed there longer than we’ve had readings on the cell. They let it happen.

MCCOY

> You’re going to destroy it? Jim, you can’t, they’re on our side.

KIRK

> Bones. Oh, Bones. Still clinging to that code of yours. Don’t you see? I can do whatever I want.

[Scene: TARSUS. Small-scale spaceships begin launch sequences, kicking up dust. SPOCK (M), KANI UHURA, and JIM stand below them, directing traffic and keeping others out of the way of the engines as they take off]

KANI

> Do you think they’ll make it?

SPOCK

> There is a high probability that the nearest Empirical base does not have the range weapons required to do significant damage to their ships. I do believe they will make it, lieutenant, yes.

KANI

> You believe? I thought Vulcans didn’t base their opinions on emotional responses.

JIM

> What, your first officer is entirely too practical for her own good?

KANI

> Spock is—sorry, this is still weird. She’s changed, you know. After.

JIM

> After what?

KANI

> You mean you… oh. No, I just meant that she’s taken on quite a few of Jamie’s mannerisms. I guess when you know someone as long as they have, you pick it up, Vulcan or not.

[Ships begin to lift off, and the dust intensifies. JIM’s comm beeps, he begins to answer, but he is cut off before he can speak]

SANDERS [v.o]

> Sir, you have to see this. I did it. I think I might have figured it out.

JIM

> I’m on my way, just let me finish up here.

[The communication ends. A nearby ship has difficulty taking off as a tremor shakes through the ground. As the dust clears, an ORION WOMAN in a red _Starfleet Academy uniform_ is seated on a pile of boxes. Only JIM appears to notice.]

JIM (CON’T)

> Well that can’t be good.

SPOCK

> It would be wise to confer with your counterpart, captain. She was here before us, and may know whether this is normal.

JIM

> It isn’t, that’s the problem. But I’ll track her down later, I’m sure she’s already on it.

[JIM heads towards the middle of camp, and KANI and SPOCK watch him go, curious. The STARFLET CADET is gone.]

KANI

> Are you really sure they’ll be safe out there, sir?

SPOCK

> For the short term, yes, perhaps. But even I do not know what the future holds. None of us do.

[Scene: HOLODECK, USS ENTERPRISE. SANDERS stands alone on the deck, a control panel in the left of the room, near the door. Around her floats a simulated thunderstorm. Lightning flashes, and she watches in awe.]

JIM

> Beautiful, isn’t it.

[She turns, and JIM is watching her, leaning against the panel]

SANDERS

> It is. I’ve never—I guess I’ve only ever seen one up close before.

JIM

> Yeah, well, they’re just as dangerous as they are pretty. 

SANDERS

> Why would you…

(She pauses, realizes her mistake)

> Oh, yes, of course. I’m sure this is very-

JIM

> What did you need to show me, ensign?

SANDERS

> Right, yes.

[SANDERS leaves the deck to stand behind the controls, entering a code. JIM watches the storm, his expression unreadable]

SANDERS (CON’T)

> Lieutenant Commander Scott and I managed to isolate the exact moment we crossed over. With a little help from our sister ship’s data, I managed to put together this.

[The simulation changes—two identical versions of the _Enterprise_ fly through different parts of the storm, navigating lightning. They meet in the centre, and disappear.]

JIM

> We hit the same point in the storm simultaneously? But that doesn’t explain how they ended up here before us.

SANDERS

> I’m still working that one out. It could just be because of the ionic field, or because they were for some reason three days off in their own timeline.

[One of the simulated ships reappear, leaving the clouds and cutting out of the simulation.]

JIM

> Would it matter?

SANDERS

> Sir?

JIM

> Would it matter whether or not the timelines were different?

SANDERS

> I think it’s more that they’re just alike enough to have brought us through. There’s probably a third factor that I –

JIM

> The third factor’s me. 

SANDERS

> Pardon?

JIM

> It’s me. It explains why we’re in a universe where basically everything happened the same as back home, except humans are crazy. Doesn't it? It explains Jamie. The storm, on the day the three of us were born, that has to be it.

SANDERS

> Just alike enough—that’s it!

[SANDERS exits the holodeck, leaving Jim alone. He watches the clouds in silence, arms crossed. A second _Enterprise_ exits the storm.]

[Scene: EMPIRE ground base. It is set up like a military installation, with large trucks, low buildings, and several bunkers. KIRK arrives in a transporter beam with SPOCK and MCCOY, and they are greeted by an OFFICER in grey. He wears the rank of LIEUTENANT COMMANDER on his lapel and sleeves]

LT. COMM.

> Sirs. We were surprised when we heard you would be joining us.

KIRK

> It was short notice for all of us. Now why don’t you fill us in on exactly what we’re going to be dealing with?

[The group walks towards a long, low building]

LT. COMM.

> There isn’t much you probably don’t already know, I’m afraid. Fairly standard. We registered that a group of non-terran lifeforms had set up camp in one of our scanner dead zones.

SPOCK

> Dead zones?

LT. COMM.

> The magnetic field around the planet is choppy, there are only select locations where we can get accurate readings without it interfering.

KIRK

> I see.

LT. COMM.

> We were organizing forces to get a read on them, numbers, you know, to see if we could deal with it without having to call in for backup.

KIRK

> You seem to have got it whether you wanted it or not.

[The four enter the building, and inside is a row of doors. The LIEUTENANT COMMANDER opens a door and waves them all inside, following and closing it behind him]

[Scene: OFFICE. KIRK, SPOCK, AND MCCOY watch as the LIEUTENANT COMMANDER opens up a file on his data pad]

LT. COMM.

> I suppose it’s a good thing you’re here, sir. You see, we hit a bit of a snag in our efforts to shut this down a couple of days ago.

[A video begins to play; security footage: JAMIE and JASON RAND provide cover fire while two ROMULANS load crates into the back of a covered truck]

KIRK

> The facility was robbed?

LT. COMM.

> Yes, though we don’t know who she is, or why she’s working with enemies of the empire.

[The video plays on loop twice, JAMIE saying something to JASON before turning towards the truck, before KIRK pauses it. He magnifies the image until Jamie fills the screen. He focuses on the Starfleet logo on her jacket]

MCCOY

> I think that might be more than a bit of a snag.

LT. COMM.

> Spies?

KIRK

> Doubtful. But for your sake, let’s hope she isn’t.

[The image flickers as the ground begins to shake. Pencils knock against their cup, and a stack of books on top of a cabinet tumbles to the floor.]

MCCOY

> What in the sam-hill?

SPOCK

> Captain?

KIRK

> I don’t know.

[The tremor stops]

KIRK (CON’T)

> What I do know, however, is that we’re going to be taking over this operation, effective immediately.

[Scene: A FIELD HOSPITAL. LYNN, LEONARD, and a NURSE hold down a KLINGON, who is bleeding seriously from a wound in their abdomen]

LYNN

> We can help you if you would just let us!

LEONARD

> God, man, if you don’t stop thrashing you’ll tear something else!

KLINGON

> I would rather bleed out than put my life in your hands.

LEONARD

> Well you’re goddamn going to! 

[LEONARD grabs one of the KLINGON’s arms, forcing it down onto the makeshift operating table. In shock, the thrashing stops.]

LEONARD (CON’T)

> Your options are you either die here, like this, bleeding out on my table, or you let us help you, and you can get off this damn rock.

LYNN

> He’s right. You won’t get far like this.

LEONARD

> I took an oath to do no harm, and to fix it where I can. I’m not going to break it now.

[Scene: ENGINEERING, USS ENTERPRISE. MADELINE SCOTT is bent over a control panel. It sparks gently ever so often. SANDERS runs lines of code at a command console.]

SANDERS

> Ma’am, I think we may have a problem.

MADELINE

> What’s the matter, Sanders.

SANDERS

> Well, you know how the captain wanted us to figure out why there was a sudden tectonic shift below the planet’s surface?

MADELINE

> Aye…

SANDERS

> I ran some scans, but I didn’t find anything. But, out of curiosity, I tried to isolate the quantum signatures of our respective ships, and, um.

[MADELINE looks up from her work, joining him at the console. Sanders brings up three lines of frequency on screen. Two are labelled _Enterprise_, and the third labelled _Tarsus_.]

SANDERS (CON’T)

> If you look at the data for the tremors, they almost seem to match our own frequencies. Here, if I play it like a seismic reading-

[The three frequencies begin to shift, spiking at the same time as the tremors begin and then fade]

MADELINE

> We’re the reason it’s happening. Run a projection. How bad will these quakes get?

[SANDERS presses a series of buttons, and the seismic waves increase. A bar appears over the frequency wave, flashing “CRITICAL”.] 

SANDERS

> It’s going to tear the planet to pieces. Or at least it could, if we don’t find a way home soon.

MADELINE

> We have to tell the captain.

[The pair leave the console and begin the climb a set of stairs, when the ship lurches sideways suddenly]

[Scene: SPACE. A dozen smaller ships exit atmosphere, while three starships are engaged with one another. Two provide cover fire for the ships darting between photon beams, while another attempts to get a clear shot at the escaping ships. A photon beam clips one of the starships providing cover, and it tilts sideways, though no damage appears to have occurred]

[Scene: ENGINEERING, USS ENTERPRISE. MADELINE and SANDERS reached the communications terminal at the top of the stairs, but are having difficulty]

SANDERS

> Captain, can you hear me?

[JAMIE’s voice crackles through the other end of the line, but not very clearly]

MADELINE

> Jamie, are you there?

JAMIE [V.O]

> You got me, what is it?

SANDERS

> We figured out what was causing the tremors.

JAMIE [V.O]

> And?

SANDERS

> It’s us, captain. We’ve crossed too many timelines to get here, and between us and our sister ship, we aren’t doing ourselves any favours.

JAMIE [V.O]

> How long have we got?

MADELINE

> About an hour until we cause irreparable damage. Probably less.

[The other end of the line crackles, but Jamie doesn’t respond]

MADELINE (CON’T)

> Damn magnetic field.

[Scene: BRIDGE, USS ENTERPRISE. SPOCK (F) is seated in the captain’s chair. Through the viewscreen, we can see the firefight still raging.]

SULU

> How long do you think this is going to go on for?

SPOCK

> As long as it must.

[A photon beam rushes past the screen]

[Scene: A STARSHIP HALLWAY. Base heavy instrumental music begins, but quietly. The hallway is dimly lit, and we see the back of an older man in officer greys. He walks slowly down the empty hallway, his steps measured, hands behind is back. The camera follows him until he enters a turbolift, where the door closes behind him revealing a TERRAN EMPIRE INSIGNIA.]

[Scene: TURBOLIFT. The camera is behind the man’s back again, but he now faces the door. He presses a button on a side panel]

MAN

> Computer, bridge, please.

[The lift hums, and we pass out of the frame as the lift rises]

[Scene: TARSUS. REFUGEE CAMP. JIM passes through groups of refugees, all of them in a hurry to be somewhere. He looks lost, but determined. He is stopped by a ROMULAN]

ROMULAN

> Do you know where captain Kirk is?

JIM

> I’m assuming you mean not me?

ROMULAN

> Yes. Do you know where she is?

JIM

> No, but I could find her for you. What do you need?

ROMULAN

> Earlier today we sent out a scout team, into the city, to ensure we did not leave anyone behind, and gather supplies. They have not returned, and we cannot contact them.

JIM

> And they need to be off planet with the rest of you. Alright, I’ll let her know.

[The ROMULAN nods once and runs off in another direction, and JIM breaks into a jog, intent on finding Jamie. He begins to see more STARFLEET CADETS, but as he turns his head to look at them, they vanish.]

[JIM finds Jamie in a makeshift meeting hall, part of the tarp hanging open. He moves to approach her, but LYNN appears from a different part of the room, and he crouches down out of sight, behind a woodpile]

LYNN

> I can’t believe you didn’t tell me about this.

JAMIE

> Be serious, Lynn, I’m fine. It was just a headache.

LYNN

> Just a headache? You nearly collapsed.

JAMIE

> You knew where I was.

LYNN

> Yeah, you’re stuck in a warzone in your worst nightmare. You’re lucky I haven’t taken you off active duty.

JAMIE

> You wouldn’t.

[LYNN stares JAMIE down. She is angry, but also concerned. Her next words are both soft and accusatory. She already knows the answer.]

LYNN

> When was the last time you slept, darlin’? 

[JIM adjusts his position to see them better as they move, nearly falling when a small boy appears next to him, also crouching]

BOY

(Whispered)

> What are we doing?

JAMIE

> Gamma shift.

LYNN

> Gamma shift when?

(Pause)

> Yeah, that’s what I thought.

JAMIE

> I’m sorry. But I can’t just do nothing while these people suffer.

[Jim watches as LYNN pulls JAMIE in for a tight hug, and JAMIE sags against her briefly.]

LYNN

> I know. Once this is all over you can get some rest.

[LYNN exits the room, but doesn’t see Jim. He stands after she passes, and enters. The boy is gone. JAMIE braces herself against the low table.]

JIM

> We, uh, got a call.

JAMIE

> Yeah?

JIM

> Apparently there’s a scout group that hasn’t returned, and they haven’t been able to contact them.

JAMIE

> Let’s go find them.

[Another tremor rocks the camp. A fissure opens up in the ground between them, dropping sand into the hole it creates. Outside, we can hear people beginning to panic]

[Scene: SPACE. A dozen ships attempt to exit the planet’s atmosphere, and the firefight continues. A rebel ship is hit, and it careens out of its flight path and into a second ship. Both explode.]

[Scene: TARSUS. CAMP. JIM and JAMIE are seated on a pair of motorcycles, the machines humming gently as they hover over the ground. JAMIE taps the screen between her handlebars]

JAMIE

> Once we get into the city we’re going to want to split up, run as wide a scan as we can. Hopefully then we’ll be able to make contact.

[JIM doesn’t look at her, tapping at his own screen]

JAMIE (CON’T)

> You don’t have to go. I can do it myself. Or find someone else.

JIM

> If you’re going, I’m going.

[JIM kicks off, speeding through what remains of the camp, and JAMIE watches him for a moment before following. The following happens in slow motion, set to _Zombie – the Cranberries_]

[Scene: two hovercycles race across an open stretch of planet, fissures opening in the ground, and they enter the city from the opposite side of the military camp. They split up, taking two separate roads. The camera focuses on JIM]

[Another quake, and Jim dodges falling chunks of building. Dust clouds the screen. As it clears, we see a line of children watching him, but as he passes they begin to fade into the dust. He continues riding, dodging rubble.]

[JAMIE navigates down a narrow road, littered with chunks of buildings. She turns a corner, swinging wide, and a head is a statue of a man giving a speech. The empty street becomes a crowd full of people as she rides through it, silently shouting and jeering as the statue comes to life, gesturing to the crowd]

[JIM narrowly misses a piece of a building as it falls, and he briefly loses control of the bike. As he swerves, an old fashioned tank rolls out of the dust, and he braces himself as he flies through it. Beyond, a group of children huddle behind a larger boy, who is protecting them from two ARMED OFFICERS]

[Scene: MILITARY BASE. KIRK (MIRROR) and MCCOY watch camera footage as JIM flies past what must be a security camera in the street, the image lingering on his face. KIRK issues a silent order, and MCCOY leaves the room, followed shortly by KIRK]

[Scene: CAMP. LYNN and LEONARD are windblown as ships depart around him, and he grabs the ROMULAN who told Jim that their scout team was missing. Their conversation is muted, and then MCCOY takes off at a run after silently insisting that LYNN stay behind]

[JIM crosses a different square, with a different statue of the same man as before, only this time it is full of armed guards separating the populace into two groups. There is gunfire, and several people fall]

[JAMIE turns into a square, half blocked by a fallen building, and in the middle is a Vulcan ship.]

[Scene: BRIDGE, USS ENTERPRISE. SANDERS enters out of a turbolift, looking harried. SPOCK is seated in the captain’s chair]

SANDERS

> Sir, I’ve managed to coordinate us a way home.

SPOCK

> And not a moment too soon, ensign.

SANDERS

> We just need to go back into the storm. I’ve already made contact with our sister ship, and they’re well aware of what we need to do.

SPOCK

> I suppose you need us to draw our opponent in there as well?

SANDERS

> I do, sir. If we can manage to stay afloat long enough to reach the centre of the storm, ourselves and the other Enterprise should be sent home.

SPOCK

> And if it does not work?

SANDERS

> It has to.

SULU

> Well we can’t exactly go anywhere without the captain, now can we?

UHURA

> He’s right, sir. I haven’t been able to make contact.

SPOCK

> The magnetic field will make it difficult to beam the remainder of our crew off planet.

UHURA

> Nurse Chapel arrived not too long ago, it should just be Doctor McCoy and the captain, now.

[Scene: TARSUS. SHIP. JAMIE plays around with the ship controls, familiarizing herself with them, while the scout team – an ORION, a VULCAN, and an ANDORIAN – make sure their cargo is secure]

JAMIE

> Alright, crew, this is Captain Jamie Kirk, I’ll be your pilot this evening. We are initiating liftoff sequences now. Please take your seats, and make sure that your belts are fastened securely.

[Ext.: the ship lifts off, and moves slowly into the upper part of the city where there is less damage]

[Scene: MCCOY rides a hoverbike through the city, careful of the rubble that has fallen into the road. He slows slightly and taps at the screen, a dot blinking on the far side of the map]

MCCOY

> Dammit, Jim, I’m a doctor, not a hunting dog. And how did you get all the way over there anyway?

[Scene: STREET. JIM falls down the remainder of a building wall, landing in the street. He looks like he’s been in a fight, and wipes at his mouth – it comes away bloody. KIRK stands on a higher part of the wall, stepping down it leisurely]

KIRK

> You’re weak.

JIM

> No.

KIRK

> Pathetic. But I could teach you. You could be so much more than you are.

[JIM stands, swinging at his counterpart, but the punch is blocked easily]

JIM

> If more means becoming you, then I don’t want it.

KIRK

> But don’t you see? It’s already there. Inside of you. Lurking. Waiting. You could have everything you’ve ever wanted. All you have to do is take it.

[An earthquake knocks them both off balance, but this time when JIM swings, it connects.]

[Scene: CITY. JAMIE’s ship dodges part of a building as it falls, but they manage to miss it. Above them is a clear sky, but beyond it we can see the fight beginning to escalate]

[Scene: STREET. A fight, but JIM appears to be gaining the upper hand. He knocks KIRK to the ground, and points a phaser at his head]

KIRK

> Do it, then. You know you want to.

JIM

> I could. And I would have to live with that.

KIRK

> You’re scared, aren’t you? I can see it. How easy it would be for you. And it would be easy, wouldn’t it? Because we’re the same. You could do it. You could kill me. Make yourself believe that you really just killed a part of yourself. 

JIM

> It wouldn’t work. It wouldn’t get rid of anything.

KIRK

> But you could try. What harm could it do?

MCCOY

> Jim?

[JIM turns his back on his mirror, dropping his phaser as he runs towards MCCOY, who pulls him into a brief hug]

JIM

> Bones! What are you doing here? You were supposed to be leaving!

MCCOY

> Well it’s not exactly like we can leave without you. Are you alright?

JIM

> I will be. How did you find me?

[KIRK disappears in a gold flash]

MCCOY

> I’ll always find ya, kid. Now let’s get out of here, the whole planet’s falling apart.

[JIM pulls out his comm unit]

JIM

> This is Kirk to Enterprise, requesting a beam out.

(The line crackles, but there is no response)

> Maybe we just need to be up higher?

[Scene: SHIP. JAMIE pilots the ship out of atmosphere alongside a handful of others, narrowly missing photon blasts. A large STARSHIP pulls out of warp – it doesn’t resemble the Enterprise in any way. The ship begins firing at the escaping ships, but it is slower than the smaller starships.]

[Scene: SHIP COCKPIT. JAMIE presses a button on the control panel]

JAMIE

> This is Kirk to Enterprise, do you read me?

KANI [v.o]

> We read you, ma’am.

JAMIE

> Get a lock on my coordinates. I’m going to need a beam.

KANI [V.O]

> Of course, captain. Right away.

[JAMIE motions for the Vulcan to join her up front]

JAMIE

> You know how to fly this thing?

VULCAN

> I am familiar with the controls, yes.

JAMIE

> Familiar enough to get yourselves out of here? Because I’ve gotta go.

VULCAN

> I can fly it.

JAMIE

> Good. She’s all yours.

[JAMIE unbuckles herself from the seat and walks to the rear of the ship, pulling out her comm.]

JAMIE (CON’T)

> This is Kirk, one to beam out.

[JAMIE disappears in a flash of gold]

[Scene: TRANSPORTER ROOM, USS ENTERPRISE. LYNN and SPOCK watch as JAMIE appears, and MADELINE SCOTT breathes a sigh of relief as she steps off the dais towards them]

MADELINE

> That was one hell of a request, captain, asking for a beam through an active warzone.

JAMIE

> I knew you could do it. Now let’s go, we’ve got work to do.

[Scene: TARSUS. BUILDING – INT. JIM and MCCOY climb a set of stairs towards the roof. JIM keeps trying to get a signal with his comm device.]

MCCOY

> You weren’t really going to shoot him, were you Jim?

JIM

> I don’t know. I wanted to. He was right.

MCCOY

> About what?

JIM

> I wake up every morning and I have to make a choice. He’s there, in the mirror. Ever since I. I died, I guess, when I came back I would see him. Not really, but he’d be inside my head. I have to actively choose not to become that person, to become him. He said that I was scared that killing him would be easy. Well, he wasn't exactly wrong.

MCCOY

> My god, Jim, why didn’t you say something?

JIM

> I figured I could handle it.

MCCOY

> Yeah, just like you handle everything else?

JIM

> Listen, can we not talk about this now?

[Another quake comes from nowhere, the building shaking. The staircase collapses through the wall of the next building. The dust clears, and JIM pulls himself out of the rubble]

JIM (CON’T)

> Bones? Bones are you – no, no, no.

[MCCOY is buried under pieces of the building, his breathing shallow. JIM manages to free him, but his panic is rising. Carefully, he gets MCCOY upright, one arm around his waist and pulling his other arm over his shoulder. He looks up, seeing that they are now only a couple of flights from a roof]

[Scene: ROOF. JIM balances an unconscious MCCOY while attempting to use his comm. Both are covered in dirt and bleeding]

JIM

> This is Kirk, does anyone read me?

UHURA [V.O]

> I read you, captain.

JIM

> Nyota, I have never been happier to hear you than right now. Can you get Scotty to beam us out?

UHURA [V.O]

> Right away, Jim. Is everything alright?

JIM

> No, it isn’t.

[Scene: MEDICAL, USS ENTERPRISE. JIM helps get MCCOY into a biobed, while CHAPEL begins to get him stabilized. JIM hovers nervously]

CHAPEL

> There isn’t much more you can do for him now, captain, except get us all home.

[Jim watches as Chapel and another DOCTOR take MCCOY through a set of doors, and then makes a hasty exit, the camera slightly ahead of him. As the doors to medical open, instead of seeing Jim we see KIRK stepping down from the transporter dais towards ADMIRAL PIKE and MCCOY, who stands slightly behind the admiral. KIRK is angry, and not trying to hide it.]

KIRK

> Were you the one who got me beamed out of there?

PIKE

> You weren’t handling it. I did.

KIRK

> I was handling it! I had it handled!

PIKE

Because getting your ass kicked was handling it, obviously. McCoy is going to take you to medical.

KIRK

> I’m fine.

PIKE

> Like hell you are, now that’s an order.

KIRK

> And who’s supposed to fly my ship? Spock?

PIKE

> Why do you think I’m here?

[KIRK reels like he’s been slapped, taking a step backwards]

PIKE (CON’T)

> You’ve been slacking. When I can trust you to make the right decisions and not shuffle around doing what needs to be done, you can have her back.

KIRK

> You can’t do that!

PIKE

> I just did.

MCCOY

> Let’s just go.

[MCCOY attempts to pull KIRK from the room. He complies, but barely. KIRK continues to shout as they move towards the door.]

KIRK

> I had a plan! I didn’t screw it up, he did! It wasn’t my fault!

MCCOY

> Don’t make it worse than it already is.

KIRK

(To MCCOY)

> Let go of me.

(To PIKE)

> I had everything under control!

[PIKE watches as the door closes behind them]

[Scene: SPACE: the last of the rebel ships take off at warp, and two of the starships begin to alter their course towards the storm on the horizon. The other two ships follow, one keeping pace as they weave around one another, and Pike’s ship following behind. Photon fire dots the screen. The camera follows a photon beam towards one of the ships, passing through the explosion and onto the BRIDGE, where -]

[Scene: BRIDGE, USS ENTERPRISE. JIM has taken his seat as captain.]

JIM

> How far out from that storm are we?

SANDERS

> At this speed, minutes, sir, and closing.

JIM

> Good, everybody hang tight. As much as we want to outrun them, we can’t.

[The clouds increase in size on the view screen, dotted by missed blasts of photon rays. A blast knocks the bridge sideways, and an alarm begins to blare]

SULU

> Sir, one of our nacelles was hit. Any more damage and we won’t make it through.

JIM

> Uhura, get me Jamie’s ship.

UHURA

> On it, sir.

(A Pause)

> The link is open, sir, you’re good to go.

[JIM presses a button on the chair’s panel]

[Scene: BRIDGE, USS ENTERPRISE. JAMIE and her team navigate the firefight]

JAMIE

> Jim, what’s going on over there? You’re all over our scanners.

JIM [V.O]

> We were hit. Do you think you could give us a little cover?

JAMIE

> Coming right up.

[Scene: EXT. SPACE. Jamie’s ENTERPRISE peels off from its course, swinging around and wide behind the ISS ENTERPRISE, narrowly missing behind hit by PIKE’s ship. The storm closes rapidly, and the massive ship behind her begins to trail off. Jamie’s ship opens fire, providing enough of a distraction that Jim’s ship is no longer the focus. The pair break off, putting space between themselves and the ISS.]

[Scene: BRIDGE, ISS ENTERPRISE. PIKE is seated in the captain's chair. The rest of the BRIDGE CREW are present, but all are tense and uncomfortable with Pike's presence.]

PIKE

> What are these fools doing?

SULU

> I don’t know, sir.

[Scene: MEDICAL, ISS ENTERPRISE. KIRK sits on a biobed. MCCOY checks him over as they speak.]

KIRK

> I can’t believe he took her away again. He can’t just keep taking control whenever I do something he doesn’t like.

MCCOY

> Technically he’s allowed to do whatever he wants. He _is_ head of command.

KIRK

> What I don’t understand is how he even knew we were here in the first place.

[MCCOY pauses, but only briefly, and KIRK watches him through narrowed eyes]

MCCOY

> He’s been keeping tabs on you since before we stepped on that damned shuttle in Riverside, Jim. I doubt there’s much you’ve done that he doesn’t know.

[KIRK stands abruptly, forcing MCCOY out of his space. He exits medical]

[Scene: HALLWAY, ISS ENTERPRISE. The camera begins at boot height and rises as KIRK strides down the hall, OFFICERS watching him as he passes. It occurs in slow motion]

[Scene: EXT: STORM. Three versions of the enterprise fly around one another, though there is less fire as they dodge lightning flashing around them]

[Scene: BRIDGE, USS ENTERPRISE. Jim’s BRIDGE CREW is grim, determined, as they fly through the storm, lightning flashing around them. The ship is hit and the scene rocks to the side, and when it rights itself we see-]

[Scene: HALLWAY, ISS ENTERPRISE. (Slow motion) The camera is now behind KIRK’s shoulders as he enters the turbo lift, the doors sliding shut behind him]

[Scene: BRIDGE, USS ENTERPRISE]

JAMIE

> Was anything damaged in that hit?

OFFICER

> Not that I can see, ma’am. All systems online.

JAMIE

> Let’s keep it that way.

[An alarm sounds suddenly, but no light accompanies it]

SANDERS

> We’re approaching the center of the storm, ma’am.

JAMIE

> How long?

SANDERS

> Less than a minute.

[Scene: EXT, SPACE. The three ships begin to circle around one another]

[Scene: BRIDGE, ISS ENTERPRISE. (Slow motion) KIRK steps out of the turbolift and down towards the lower bridge, watching the viewscreen as two ships pass over him and forward. Lightning flashes, and they disappear. The camera focuses on his face.]

[Scene: EXT, SPACE. Out of nowhere, a starship pulls out of warp, filling most of the screen]

[Scene: BRIDGE, USS ENTERPRISE. There is silence, the crew looks around nervously. They are tense]

JIM

> Well?

SPOCK

> According to my calculations, we have returned to our own timeline, on the other side of the storm.

JIM

> And we aren’t missing time?

SPOCK

> No more than an hour and a half, captain.

[The crew breathes a collective sigh of relief]

JIM

> Glad to hear it. Mister Sulu, take us out. The nearest starbase will do.

[Scene: EXT, SPACE. The ENTERPRISE sets forward, leaving behind a blue warp trail]

[Scene: ENGINEERING, USS ENTERPRISE. JIM and SCOTTY head down a string of catwalks]

SCOTTY

> I suppose it’s as good a time as any for a pit stop.

JIM

> Was our warp drive damaged?

SCOTTY

> Bit of a misfire, nothing more, but it’s messed my calibrations right up. I’ll need time to reset them before we can achieve anything higher than warp two.

JIM

> Well you can use our layover for repairs, I still have to debrief with the base. Never did actually get around to completing Barnett’s assignment.

SCOTTY

> I’ll have her right as rain in no time for you, captain.

[Scene: STARBASE – an OFFICE. SPOCK and JIM examine a set of data points while a SCIENCE OFFICER plays around with the display]

OFFICER

> So you’re saying that it was just the storm that was causing those strange readings?

SPOCK

> An ion field as strong as that one would have enough power to generate an anomaly on its own, if one were unfamiliar with the data it provided.

JIM

> In other words it’s not your fault, the storms are weird that way. But nothing was damaged?

OFFICER

> No, sir. It did shut our systems down briefly, but nothing too serious.

[A door at the side of the room opens, and UHURA leans into the room]

UHURA

> I’m not interrupting, am I?

JIM

> We were just finishing up. What did you need?

UHURA

> I just ran into Christine in the hall. Apparently he’s causing trouble.

JIM

> Bones is up?

[Scene: HALLWAY, STARBASE. Through the rows of large windows we can see a bustling city, and beyond it, space. JIM, SPOCK, and UHURA hurry down the hall, not quite at a run, and round a corner. MCCOY stands in the hallway in civilian clothing, speaking with a NURSE]

NURSE

> Doctor McCoy, I don’t think it’s wise for you to be up and about so soon.

MCCOY

> I’m not a doctor for nothing, I know when I’m good to go.

(He sees JIM come around the corner)

> Jim, there you are. Would you mind letting the nurse know that I’m allowed to check myself out?

[Jim doesn’t stop walking, but pulls his friend into a tight hug, which the doctor returns]

JIM

> It’s good to have you back, Bones.

MCCOY

> It’s good to be back, kid.

[Scene: STARBASE ONE, HALLWAY. JIM wears his dress uniform, hands in his pockets, looking up at the ENTERPRISE in dock. MCCOY, also in his dress uniform, joins him, knocking their shoulders together]

MCCOY

> Weird, isn’t it? Not being up there. Going earth-side.

JIM

> Earth-side? Not home?

MCCOY

> You spend long enough in one place, you start to get used to it.

JIM

> Don't tell me that's an admission to _liking_ space, Bones.

MCCOY

> Over my dead body.

JIM

(serious)

> Don’t say that.

[MCCOY opens his mouth to reply, but is cut off by the arrival of SPOCK]

SPOCK

> Captain, we are preparing to return to earth. Security requests that we make our way to the shuttles.

MCCOY

> They couldn’t have had us beam down?

JIM

> I thought you hated teleporters?

MCCOY

> Not as much as I hate the thought of sitting in that tin can.

[Scene: STARBASE SHUTTLE BAY. SPOCK boards the shuttle and goes to find his seat, JIM and MCCOY follow him. The shuttle is crowded. JIM ducks under a “low clearance” bulkhead, and nudges MCCOY when he sees there are only two seats left. They sit and buckle in, and JIM pulls something out of his jacket pocket – it is a flask. He holds it out to MCCOY]

JIM

> I figured you might want this. Just don’t throw up on me this time, okay?

[MCCOY takes the flask from him after a moment, and JIM makes eye contact with UHURA, who is seated across from him, a few seats down. She smiles. The opening notes of _One Less Day_ by Rob Thomas begin to play. The accompanying montage is slowed down, and lasts the length of the song]

[Scene: SHUTTLE BAY. EARTH. Officers cross the area while techs service the shuttles. JIM, SPOCK, MCCOY, and UHURA step out of the shuttle and into the bay and make their way through the crowd towards the exit. Light hit their faces as they step outside and onto CAMPUS]

[Scene: SPOCK stands at the front of a lecture hall, the room full of CADETS as they file in and take their seats]

[Scene: WOODS. JIM leads a group of cadets on a hike. He stops to give them directions, and they begin to set up camp]

[Scene: BAR. JIM and his crew wear civilian clothes and are crammed into a small booth, laughing.]

[Scene: ENGINEERING, USS ENTERPRISE. SCOTTY and another engineer pour over a digital schematic, detailing retrofits for the ship]

[Scene: MCCOY crosses the Starfleet campus green when a young girl about twelve runs up to him. He drops the bag he had been carrying to swing her around in a hug, and brushes hair out of her face when he sets her down]

[Scene: JAMIE, LYNN, and SPOCK stand in front of a marble slab, the sun shining on them. They leave flowers, and the camera zooms out: LYNN’s arm is around JAMIE’S waist, and SPOCK reaches out for the captain’s hand. It zooms out further, and there are rows upon rows of similar marble]

[Scene: BAR. JAMIE and her CREW are dressed in civilian clothes, crammed into a booth too small for the amount of people it holds.]

[Scene: JIM and SPOCK give their debriefs to a pair of admirals, passing the remainder of their files across a desk]

[Scene: CAR – INTERIOR. JAMIE and LYNN sing along to a song on the radio, and the camera lets the car drive past to focus on a sign that says “Welcome to Georgia” in cursive font]

[Scene: TECH ROOM. JIM, SPOCK, and an OFFICER watch as a command track cadet takes the KOBAYASHI MARU. JIM’s arms are crossed over his chest; he smiles, knocking his shoulder into SPOCK.]

[Scene: LIBRARY. UHURA meets with a group of CADETS, xenolinguistic textbooks spread out over a table.]

[Scene: SULU steps out of a shuttle and is greeted by BEN and DEMORRA, the little girl throwing herself at her father]

[Scene: OBSERVATORY. MCCOY and his daughter JOANNA watch the stars. End song]

[Scene: GOLDEN GATE PARK. MCCOY, JIM, UHURA, AND SPOCK congregate around a barbeque, where MCCOY is cooking dinner. Nearby, JOANNA sits on a picnic table set up with cutlery and condiments, watching the stars come out]

JIM

> You should have seen this kid, Bones. He sits down to take the Maru, cool as a cucumber, and Spock looks at me and goes ‘He is going to fail.’

SPOCK

> Everyone who has taken the test has failed it, Jim.

JIM

> I didn’t.

MCCOY

> You cheated it, is what you did. You’re lucky command didn’t let the reporters into the hearing, or you would have been out on your ass.

JIM

> Oh, I would not.

UHURA

> It would have served you right.

SPOCK

> It would have taught you a lesson in knowing your limits.

JIM

> Was that a joke, Spock?

[JIM sees MCCOY watching JOANNA intently, and JIM makes an exit to join her at the table. He sets his drink down and tries to make eye contact, which she does not return. He braces his elbows on his knees and knocks his shoulder gently into hers.]

JIM

> What’s up, kiddo?

JOANNA

> What’s it like?

JIM

> In space?

JOANNA

> Yeah.

JIM

> It’s… It’s dangerous. And terrifying and empty, mostly. But it’s so beautiful. There’s so much life out there just waiting for us to go and find it.

JOANNA

> I want to go, one day.

JIM

> Don’t let your dad hear you say that. He has a whole speech prepared about everything that could go wrong.

JOANNA

> But what if it’s what I really want to do? What if I want to join Starfleet and explore? To go meet new species, and see new planets and stars and –

JIM

> Boldly go where no one has gone before?

JOANNA

(beat)

> Yeah.

(beat)

> Would he be mad?

JIM

> I think he would be proud. Scared as all get out, but by the time you’re ready for that, he would have had the time to bring himself around to it.

JOANNA

> I just don’t want to mess it up, you know? We hear about you guys all the time at school, how you’re out there saving the galaxy and being heroes, and I guess I’ve gotten it into my head that everything needs to be perfect. That I need to be good enough. Like I’ve got to live up to him, or something.

JIM

> If there’s one thing I know about your dad, it’s that he doesn’t care about the fancy honours or the heroics or any of it. He just wanted to be good enough for you.

JOANNA

> Really?

JIM

> Yeah.

MCCOY

> Hey, Jim, are you just gonna talk to my daughter all night, or are you going to give us a preview of your commencement speech tomorrow?

[JIM knocks his shoulder against JOANNA’s again, and this time she smiles]

JIM

> Come on, Bones, you know I can’t resist putting on a show.

[Scene: JAMIE wears her dress uniform as she crosses campus. The sun is shining, and around her students study on the grass or head in and out of buildings. She continues to walk across campus while she delivers the following speech:]

JAMIE [V.O]

> History is not shaped by generals, or politicians, or mapped in battles and wars and deaths and lines on a page. It is shaped by those who often go unnoticed, and the small choices we make every day as part of the greater whole. It is what makes us laugh, what makes us cry, what we love, and what we live for. I stand before you today to remind you of your part in that, no matter what path you follow. We are, all of us, part of a legacy. Each and every individual, here today and spread to the farthest reaches of the known universe, has something in common. We are part of something larger than ourselves, products of the past that we cannot escape, working for a brighter future. We are here today because we are all products of the greatest achievements of history, reaching back to when humanity looked to the stars and were not afraid to want.

[An open pavilion is set up with chairs, filled with rows upon rows of students in their grey dress uniforms. A stage is set up, and JAMIE climbs the stairs.]

JAMIE [V.O] (CON’T)

> We stand on the shoulders of the men and women who took the first steps into the stars, who designed the first rovers, named them discovery, curiosity, after the things that were - are - fundamental to our condition. And today, of all days, we stand on the shoulders of giants.

[The camera follows her up the stairs, but as she finishes speaking we reach the top and see JIM standing above a similar crowd, standing at the podium. Behind him are seated several ADMIRALS, as well as MCCOY, SPOCK, SCOTTY, AND UHURA]

JIM

> We stand on the shoulders of those who pushed humanity forward, and today we honour their achievements with the celebration of Starfleet Academy’s latest graduating class. Each and every one of you represents the triumph of the best within us - the desire for cooperation, for trust, the thirst for knowledge.

[The camera begins to pan over the crowd as he speaks, but we can still see him on stage]

JIM (CON’T)

> The hunger inside us all to be the best that we can be, with the safety of knowing that if we fall, our fellow cadets, our crews, our _families_, will be there to catch us, regardless of what planet or species we hail from. We stand here today because a small group of people had a dream, an insatiable wonder for the beyond, and a desire to see things that no one had ever seen.

[The camera pans above the crowd, sweeping the stage one more time before rising upwards, until the last lines are delivered looking down onto Earth from space]

JIM (CON’T)

> Most, if not all, of you have spent your time at the academy preparing to board a starship. Five years in space is a long time, but it is nothing compared to the tireless effort to get us there. And now, at the end of it, we have come to a tipping point, where our only option is to go farther, be better, and band together to seek out the yet uncharted horizon.

[Credits; instrumental]

FADE OUT

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys liked it, feel free to drop a comment and tell me what you think!
> 
> I'm also on instagram (hayleepescod) and twitter (@h_pescod) so if you want to give me a follow, or even just come chat in my dms, that's cool too.


End file.
